


Balloons

by rinkle



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinkle/pseuds/rinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some balloons bring back some memories for Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own characters or Stargate SG-1. Do own this piece of writing.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own characters or Stargate SG-1. Do own this piece of writing.

 **Spoilers:** The movie.

 **Rating:** K+ to be safe.

 **A/N:** Thanks to kat31 for betaing…This is what comes of being bored in lectures.

Jack smiled and sat contentedly in his chair. His gaze ranged over the room. Daniel and Carter were discussing something that he'd lost track of ten minutes ago, and Teal'c was watching and listening to them.

His eyes settled on the balloons they'd brought – his balloons – that were straining away from the back of the chair they were tied to. It had been a surprise when they had turned up at his door, although Daniel and Carter had very quickly placed the blame for them on Teal'c. It was an impressive bunch of balloons; a rainbow of colours and a plethora of sizes. Jack sniggered quietly to himself, Daniel would be shocked that he even knew that word. Daniel had made some snide remark about the number of balloons matching his age, and then given him his innocent 'what?' look after Jack had glared at him.

There was a sudden loud pop. Jack jumped.

 _There were balloons covering the floor; screaming, laughing kids jumping on them._

"You okay, Jack?"

"What?" Jack saw Carter and Daniel looking at him, slight concern visible on Daniel's face. He looked back at the balloons, still tied to the chair, although apparently one less.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

" _I'm sorry, Sara."_

" _Jack, Charlie has been looking forward to this for weeks. You can't just walk out!"_

 _Jack flinched as there was another bang. The screams from the kids increased._

" _I'll make it up to him."_

Jack could taste salt. He wondered why for a few seconds, before reaching up and wiping his cheek.

He noticed it was quiet, and looked around the slightly blurry room. Carter and Teal'c were gone and Daniel sat watching him steadily.

"Carter, Teal'c?" His voice was croaky.

"They left awhile ago."

"I'm sorry."

"You okay?"

Jack wiped his face tiredly. "When Charlie was seven, he had a party, and there were balloons all over the floor in one of the rooms. The kids jumped on them to pop them."

He closed his eyes for a minute, hearing the screaming and laughing again – and the bangs. He winced. "I had to leave, Charlie was…very disappointed."

Jack took a deep breath. "The day that Charlie…" He stared at the balloons.

Daniel listened quietly. Stories about Charlie were rarely told. "Do you want me to take the balloons home?"

"I'm sorry," Jack spoke quietly.

"It's okay, Jack, they're just balloons."

Jack flinched as there was another bang.

 _He looked towards the house. Who gave Charlie the balloons?_

 _Charlie!_


End file.
